Beautiful Disaster
by ynnej2198
Summary: Will an unexpected night of passion lead Pacey and Joey to a reconciliation or will it destroy the friendship they've rebuilt? Set after S6 "Love Bites" episode, so everything up until then happened as shown for this story. It's all PJo and gets a tad steamy ;). Enjoy! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Joey stood at Pacey's door, fist poised to knock, but couldn't seem to make herself do it. She knew it was late, but she saw the lights on from across the street, so she decided to take a chance and see if he would talk to her. Jack was crashing at Jen's tonight after attending some Boston Bay event, so Joey knew Pacey would be alone.

They hadn't spoken since the night of Harley's dance nearly a week ago. After Joey told him she didn't feel it anymore with him, Pacey had literally walked out of her life without looking back. Yes, he had come back to dance with her, but it wasn't like junior year when they were happy to be in each other's arms. Instead, it was tense, sad, and felt really final. His total lack of communication since then worried her. However, she had been busy with trying to get her relationship with Eddie back on track, studying, and working, so she figured giving things between her and Pacey time to settle would be a good idea. She hadn't expected complete silence for this long given what he said about not walking out the door if he didn't like her choice, though, and it worried her. She needed Pacey in her life in a way that she never needed Dawson. What if she'd thrown their friendship away, too?

Before she could knock, however, the door opened just a crack and Joey heard voices behind it.

"You don't have to go yet, do you?" Pacey asked huskily. "We were just getting started."

"I know, but my boyfriend's plane is landing at Logan in 30 minutes and I have to be there to meet him."

"Can't you tell him an interview went long or something?" he pouted.

Silence. Then Joey heard the reporter giggle. Yes, giggle. "Pacey… Stop it. You know I can't think when you do _that_. And I really have to go."

He grumbled. "Fine. You win." Then, Joey heard humor infuse back into his voice as he added, "I knew this was too good to be true. You're way out of my league anyway, woman."

Joey heard more making out followed by a sultry, "He leaves again on Monday."

"Mmm. Well then I'll see you then," he said as he opened the door fully, giving Joey an eyeful of the two of them.

The Reporter was fully dressed, but her hair was mussed and her clothes were askew and wrinkled while Pacey was wearing only a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, his sailboat boxers poking out above the waistband. When Joey saw them inhaling each other, a wave of intense jealousy washed over her worse than what she'd ever experienced and she clamped her hands together in front of her to stop from reaching out and pulling that bimbo away from him. She cleared her throat.

Pacey and The Reporter jumped apart guiltily and he stared at her, clearly surprised by her presence. "Joey, what are you doing here?"

Joey ignored him and faced The Reporter. "A little late for an interview, isn't it?" she asked, voice sugary sweet.

The woman just smiled. "I do my best work at night."

"I imagine it's tough to write when you're flat on your back."

The woman brought an index finger to her temple. "It's all up here. My mind's a steel trap. The notes are just a backup."

Joey rolled her eyes and the two women stared each other down for a few seconds until The Reporter broke eye contact. "I have to go. I'll see you Monday. Looks like you're going to have your hands full here anyway, Pace."

Despite Joey standing there, Pacey leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Bye, Sadia."

After the woman left, Pacey turned to face Joey and crossed his arms. Voice hard, he asked, "Was there something you wanted?"

"I want to talk to you." She paused. "About us."

Pacey took a step back into the apartment and reached for the handle of the door as he said, "There is no 'us'. It's late and I have to work tomorrow. If you want to talk, call first."

When he went to close the door in her face, Joey sprang into action and lodged her body in the doorway so he couldn't close it. "So it's too late to talk, but not to screw, huh?" she retorted in a huff of anger over being dismissed.

He thought a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her into the room, slamming the door behind him. Then he backed her against it and pressed his half naked body against her. "Now that you mention it, yeah. You offering?"

Joey cursed the electrical current whizzing through her body. She had told Pacey she didn't feel it anymore, but that wasn't the truth. She still felt the gravitational pull she had tried so hard to push aside. The fact that she felt it too much was the real reason she'd put the kibosh on things between them. No one made her feel the way Pacey did. Which also meant no one could destroy her the way Pacey could. Getting over him once was hard enough. She wasn't sure she could do it again. Eddie was the safer choice. Joey raised her hands onto his naked chest and pushed with all her might. "Pervert," she hissed.

Unfortunately, her push did little to dislodge him from his position. He was still too close. And smelling and looking too good. He let go of her upper arms and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands from his chest. Then, he quickly raised her arms above her head and pinned them against the door. He closed the remaining inches between them and then whispered, "Prude," right before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

None of the few kisses they'd shared during their little redux were like this. With the exception of their office makeout session, where their hormones just took over briefly, all their kisses had been tentative, soft, and romantic. But this one was different. It was demanding, possessive, and laced with undercurrents of the anger and hurt she now knew Pacey was feeling over what happened between them. Instead of shying away from his sensual assault, Joey volleyed back, putting all her bottled up emotions into their kiss. Jealousy over seeing him with Sadia. Anger of over his radio silence. Sadness over how things ended.

Suddenly, Pacey pulled away from the kiss and began nibbling her earlobe. "Tell me to stop, Jo," he whispered raggedly before trailing kisses down her neck.

Since he still had her hands pinned above her head, Joey pressed her hips into his. "Don't stop, Pace." This was probably a huge mistake. And it more likely than not wouldn't end well in the harsh light of day. But, as Joey's skin tingled from Pacey's kisses, she didn't give a damn. It had been so long since she felt this alive.

Her response must have pulled him from his lust-induced drunkenness because he abruptly released her hands and pushed himself away from her. Once there was at least foot between them, he bent over and put his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. A few seconds later, he stood upright. Joey could tell he'd tempered his desire and replaced it with emotional walls by the set of his face and the pattern of his breathing. "Get out, Joey," he commanded through clenched teeth..

Joey brought her arms down from the door. She used one hand to lock to doorknob and the other to push herself away. She shook her head slowly and took a step forward, which caused Pacey to take a step back. They continued their game of cat and mouse until Pacey butted up against the couch and had nowhere else to go without turning on her and fleeing. When she was about to step into his space once again he held his hands up to stop her. "Don't come any closer."

Joey unbuttoned and dropped her orange trench coat onto the floor. "Or, what?" she asked with a smirk.

"Or I swear to God that I can't be held accountable for what's going to happen here tonight."

"And what do you think is going to happen, Pace? I just came to talk."

"I told you that I'm not in the mood for talking, Jo. So, unless you're here to fuck, then I suggest you pick up your coat, put it back on, and leave. Right now."

Joey could read Pacey like a book. He would never force himself on her. His statement was crude because he was trying to scare her away and because he was hurting from the way things ended between them. But the fact that he stopped at all meant that he was still her Pacey. He was, as usual, leaving the choice up to her. She could turn around and walk away from him or she could stay and things would happen between them that they could never take back. Whether those things would prove good or bad for their future was still up in the air.

Joey stepped forward.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

"Why didn't you leave, Jo?" Pacey whispered across the bed, which might as well have been the Grand Canyon for as far apart as they were laying. He was on one edge of the queen size mattress and she was on the other. He was laying on his back, hands tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling with the sheet barely covering him while Joey was curled in a ball by the other edge of the bed facing the wall as she clasped the sheet to cover her sweat-soaked body.

"I couldn't," was her only answer, soft as a whisper.

"Why?" he pressed. "You told me at the dance that you didn't feel it anymore between us, yet here you are." He shifted to his side to face the middle of the bed. "So, I ask again - why?"

Joey was silent for so long that he thought she was faking sleep to get out of answering the question, but then she turned around to face him, revealing tear-streaked eyes. "Gravity," was all she said, but it was enough for Pacey to realize what she meant. The gravitational pull they developed in junior year never went away. They had just learned how to push it aside and pretend it had.

"So, what now?"

Joey swiped at a tear in her eye. "I don't know, Pace. I just don't know."

"C'mere, Potter," he said as a reached out and pulled her into his embrace. She resisted at first but then melted into his arms when he said, "Get some sleep. We'll figure out the rest later."

He planted a light kiss on the top of her head, held her tight, and then drifted off into slumber himself.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey woke up in Pacey's bed minus Pacey. As she felt around the empty space beside her, Joey's hands closed on a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

 _Had to head to work for an early meeting. I'll call you later so we can talk. Help yourself to anything you need in the meantime._

Joey groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that Pacey had brought all of her clothes inside. At least she wouldn't have to parade around the apartment naked looking for all her clothing. She couldn't help but smile at his consideration.

Today Joey was glad that Pacey had moved into the master suite once Emma had returned to England because that meant he had his own bathroom. After grabbing a quick shower, she donned her underwear and jeans from the night before, but rummaged through Pacey's dresser until she found a Bruin's t-shirt. After slipping it over her head and putting on her sneakers, she folded up her Hell's Kitchen shirt and put it in the pocket of her coat. Joey threw the coat over her arm and, with a last look around the room, opened the door, and stepped out into the apartment. Since it was still early, she could probably sneak in a bowl of cereal and some coffee before heading back to the dorm to change.

However, once she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, she heard a male voice say. "Well isn't this interesting?"

Joey whirled around in shock to find Jack and Jen, who'd been sitting at the island eating breakfast, staring at her with smirks on their faces. A "Shit" escaped her lips before she could stop it and Jen raised an eyebrow at her slip-up.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I live here," Jack responded.

"And I'm having breakfast with my bestie," Jen added. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Joey opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I … ah... "

As she struggled for an answer, Jen hopped down off the stool she'd been sitting on and walked over to the counter to pour Joey a cup of coffee. She reached out with the mug and Joey closed the distance between them to grab it from her. As she sipped, the two resumed their conversation about the event the night before, apparently content to wait until she came up with a lame excuse even though they probably already knew the real reason she was there.

Feeling a bit naughty, Joey offered the truth, "Ex sex."

The two went silent again and stared at her open-mouthed, clearly surprised she fessed up. She finished her coffee, sat the mug down, and then grabbed a muffin. "I have to run. I have class. Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed," Jen responded. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Was it as good as you remember?" Jack asked.

Joey laughed at their nosiness. Then she smiled and said, "It was even better."

Afterward, she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her to head back to Worthington leaving Jack and Jen to gossip with each other about last night's events.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

When Joey got back to her dorm, her good mood vanished at the sight of Audrey and Eddie engaged in a stare-down, arms crossed on opposite beds.

Audrey saw her first. "Bunny! You're here!"

Before she could answer, Eddie ran over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Where the hell were you Joey? I was worried sick when you didn't come home last night."

Joey completely forgot about Eddie. She felt a major pang of guilt for cheating on Eddie with Pacey last night, but brushed it aside. "I crashed at Jack's. It was really late when I left the bar and I was exhausted."

Joey heard Audrey's intake of breath at that statement, but Joey caught her eye and implored her not to comment. She needed to get rid of Eddie, who had made himself at home since their reconciliation, so she could change out of Pacey's shirt. "Eddie, would you go grab us some coffee and donuts while I catch up with Audrey?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, glared at Audrey, and then left.

Once he was gone, Joey unbuttoned and shucked her coat, hugged Audrey and tried to engage her in conversation as she got her stuff ready for class. But Audrey stopped her. "Are you gonna tell him you slept with Pacey?"

"What? We didn't…"

"Bunny, you're wearing his shirt."

"I just borrowed it. I spilled something on mine last night."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Joey, but I'm not buying it. If you had crashed 'at Jack's' then you would have come home in one of his shirts, not Pacey's. I'd venture to guess Jack wasn't even there."

"He was," Joey offered weakly. "This morning when I left."

"But not last night."

Joey blushed. "No, not then."

Audrey rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Ohh! I knew it! How was it?"

"What?"

"The ex sex!" Audrey exclaimed. Then she added, "I wanna know what I'm in for."

Her comment made Joey come to attention. "What?!" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Ex sex with Pacey. How was it? I taught him a few things, you know."

When Audrey winked, the jealousy disappeared and Joey laughed. "I missed you, Aud."

"I missed you too, Bunny." She paused. "So, are you gonna tell Eddie?"

Joey sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Pacey had been swamped at work all day, so it was after seven before he had a chance to call Joey. When he did, she didn't answer at her dorm and her cell went to voicemail. He thought he was getting the Joey indecision avoidance special until he remembered that Jen was hosting a special _Lovelines_ at Boston Bay that night. Realizing that's probably where Joey was, Pacey grabbed his briefcase and headed for his car.

The show was already in full swing when he got there, so he snuck in and took a seat in the very back. Jen was in stage having a cryptic conversation with C.J., who was in the audience. They broke up? When? How was he so out of the loop?

Their back-and-forth was interrupted by a couple arguing in loud whispers in the audience. They were arguing about sex. Pacey could make out that much. The guy was pissed because the girl wouldn't _get with him._ Pacey snickered under his breath. Any guy who asked a girl for sex that way was bound to go to bed alone. When the hosts' attention shifted from Jen and C.J. To the couple, Pacey smirked and settled in for some entertainment. He almost wished he had some popcorn.

However, when the spotlight and microphone ended up on Eddie, who was now standing and airing his issues with Joey to the hosts, Pacey's attitude changed. He clamped his hands onto the armrests to stop himself from jumping up and pummeling the guy. This was Joey's fight, not his. At least not yet. In the parking lot after the show, well that remained to be seen.

When the hosts brought them on stage, Pacey cringed. He was embarrassed for Joey. She hated talking about sex and having to discuss her sex life publicly had to be humiliating. He may have aired their dirty laundry publicly at prom, which he would always regret, but at least he never subjected her to this kind of back-and-forth in front of millions of people.

"You left me, Eddie. Twice. You can't just expect us to pick up where we left off like nothing happened." Joey defended.

"We covered this the other night, Joey. You said that we were fine. That you forgave me."

At that, the host interjected, "So, is abandonment an issue for you?"

When Joey swallowed convulsively at the question and looked in Pacey's direction, he suddenly understood why she pushed him away the other day. And it was all his fault.

"Yes. Everyone I love leaves," she admitted. Though she was speaking to the crowd, her eyes were on him.

"So, you don't trust that he will stick around this time?"

"No." She stated, still looking toward Pacey.

"But if you could trust him, you'd sleep with him?"

When Joey answered with a soft "I already have," Pacey's gasp was echoed by that of the audience. Seeming to realize what she'd inadvertently done, Joey broke eye contact with him and bowed her head.

When she looked up, it was to a confused, hurt, and angry Eddie; two surprised hosts; and an eerily quiet audience, which happened to be full of all their friends, including Dawson, who'd driven in for the event at Jen's request.

Pacey wasn't sure what to do here, so he stayed sitting. He really didn't want to end up embroiled in this public spectacle, but he resigned himself to the fact that he probably would be brought in when Eddie realized just what exactly Joey was doing last night.

When Eddie mumbled, "But Jack's gay," Pacey rolled his eyes. How long would it take him to make the mental leap?

A few moments later, an invisible light bulb went on over Eddie's head. "You slept with Pacey, didn't you?" he asked Joey accusingly.

When Joey nodded once, Eddie's anger came out. "How could you do this to me?" He thought a moment and then added, "Oh, God, that's why you got rid of me when you came home this morning, wasn't it?"

Pacey was working hard not to interfere, but it killed him to see the tears flowing out of Joey's eyes at Eddie's words. As much as he could never regret making love with Joey, he hated that she'd cheated on Eddie given her feelings on infidelity after her dad's affairs.

As Eddie continued to sputter questions and accusations, Joey once again locked eyes with Pacey. He tried to convey reassurance and support when he returned her gaze. Unfortunately, they were brought out of their moment when Eddie angrily shouted. "He's here, isn't he?!"

Joey broke eye contact and swiped at the tears in her eyes. "What?"

"Pacey. He's here. That's why you keep looking back in the corner."

Before Eddie could go on or Joey could say anything, one of the hosts chimed in. "If he's here, then I hope he's man enough to come up here and deal with the fallout."

Pacey blew out a breath. He's done nothing but deal with fallout over his feelings for Joey for the past three years. So, he stood up and calmly walked to the stage. Audrey, who had basically taken over MC duties for Jen after she ran off the stage, met him at the steps with a lavalier mic and a sad frown. Once she had placed it on him, Pacey climbed the stairs to face Eddie, Joey, and their audience.

He'd barely made it on stage when Eddie reeled a fist back and punched him in the jaw. The force pushed him back, but didn't knock him down. All of Pacey's instincts were telling him to hit back, but he didn't. Eddie was the wronged party here, so he took the punch. Pacey was buoyed when Joey sidestepped Eddie and ran to his side. After giving the guy a glare, she whispered, "Are you okay?"

Pacey just shrugged and answered with a, "You know any reconstruction on my face is a good thing, right?" as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Joey quietly laughed at that and rolled her eyes at his throwback to the past.

When Eddie cleared his throat angrily, they were both brought back to the situation. The hosts invited - which is a nice way of saying commanded - the three of them to sit down. Pacey and Eddie sat down with Joey between them.

"So, this is an unexpected development. Anyone care to explain?"

He stayed silent and looked a Joey to gauge how she wanted to handle one more in a long line of public scenes where their relationship was concerned. When she didn't meet his gaze, he patted her hand reassuringly and was surprised when she entwined her fingers with his.

When the other host, whose sense of humor was eerily similar to Pacey's, chimed in with a, "Well, we know what happened, just not why and what it means for Eddie here and his chances of getting any in the near future from Joey."

"Why, Joey?" Eddie asked, the anger replaced with hurt.

"Gravity," was her only answer. And while Pacey understood that answer without explanation, he knew no one else would get it except maybe Jen, who'd returned from wherever she disappeared to with a shocked expression on her face to see him sitting up there with them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"It means," came a loud angry voice from the audience, "that, once again, they acted without thinking of or giving a shit about who they hurt in the process. Isn't that right?" When the owner of the voice stood up, Pacey saw it was Dawson. Not that he needed to see who it was to know. Great. Just what they needed.

Jen, who had her mic back from Audrey, said, "Stay out of this, Dawson. It's none of your business."

He walked toward the stage. "Sorry, Jen, can't do that. After all, I was the first casualty on the Pacey and Joey highway of destruction."

Jen snorted. "Oh, that's rich."

Dawson, now at the front of the room, stopped. "What?"

"You acting like the wounded party when Pacey, Jack, and I are the real roadkill on the Soulmate Superhighway."

Pacey felt Joey's harsh intake of breath and looked to Jen to lay off Dawson, but she didn't.

"Do you not even realize how structurally unsound your relationship with Joey is? How much damage the two of you have caused to each of us over the last four years?"

The audience was watching in rapt fascination, as the hosts, who'd clearly given up trying to save this train wreck, observed with confused but amused expressions. Eddie, who'd been quiet while Dawson was talking, uttered, "But Jack's gay." again as he tried to make sense of what Jen had said. Since he had a mic, his words carried.

At this, Jen looked at Eddie pityingly. "She didn't tell you _anything_ did she?"

"I knew about her one night stand with Dawson and that Pacey was her ex, but that's it." Then he looked at Joey, "How much did you leave out, Joey?"

"A lot, apparently," was Jen's response. "Any reason for that, Joey?"

With that, Joey shot up from her seat and turned to Jen in frustration. "How on earth do I explain you and Dawson, me and Dawson, me and Jack, you and Pacey, me and Pacey, and you and Jack to anyone not stuck in the middle of our incestuous little circle of friends and not sound like I'm completely insane? I mean, is it too much to ask for one normal romantic relationship with someone who hasn't known me since I was five?" Joey glanced to Jack apologetically, "Or who didn't realize while he was dating me that he was gay?" She sighed and sank back down to the couch. "God, this is such a mess."

Pacey placed his hand on her back soothingly. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry." He should have never dredged up the past despite his renewed feelings.

"Well, at least you admit it."

"What the hell does that mean, Dawson?"

"If you had just watched over her like I asked until I was ready again, none of this would have happened."

"She isn't a baseball card Dawson. And she wasn't your girlfriend at the time. We didn't do anything wrong."

"But you were my best friend."

"What I just realized, D, is that you were never mine." Pacey stood up from his seat next to Joey and hopped down to the floor so he was eye level with Dawson.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You claim I betrayed you when I didn't tell you how I felt about Joey, but the truth was that I did tell you, Dawson, you just put your own feelings above mine. So, technically, you're the disloyal one."

"What are you talking about?"

Pacey crossed his arms. "The carnival."

Dawson's mouth into a tight line at that. "You aren't serious?"

"Just because she was too hung up on you to take me seriously didn't mean my feelings had changed."

"But you got together with Andie," Dawson defended, which got Jack's attention.

"I buried my feelings for Joey after the two of you got together because she was happy. And, yes, I moved on." Looking at Jack, he said, "Andie is a phenomenal person and I loved her," to reassure him that he did love his sister. When Jack nodded, he turned his attention back to Dawson then. "But that's not the point, Dawson." Pacey took a breath and continued, letting it all spill out now that the dam was open. "The point is that, ultimately, _you_ betrayed _me_. And then you perpetuated that betrayal by nearly killing me at the regatta and then constantly interfering in our relationship. I mean, why the hell would you even ask that question? What right did you have?"

Dawson sneered. "The question you should be asking yourself is why did she lie?"

Pacey sighed. "I asked myself that more times than I can count. I wish I could blame you for that, but I can't. The lie was hers and it will forever taint the most amazing moment of my life." Pacey crooked his head to the side to look at Joey, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression from the couch. "But what you never realized was that it never had to be one or the other. She loved us both differently. You shouldn't have forced her to choose. She deserved better from you."

"Well, she deserved a hell of a lot better from you, too."

Pacey laughed sardonically at himself. "Don't I know it. And that's exactly why I did what I did. Can't you see that?" Pause. "Though I admit that my timing and delivery left a lot to be desired," he added self-deprecatingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly.

"She refused to cut me loose, so I did it for her," Pacey said matter-of-factly.

While Pacey waited for Dawson to process what was sure to be a revelation for him of what true selfless love really was, he was blindsided by Joey's shocked, "WHAT?!"

She got up from the couch and then hopped off the stage and turned him to face her. Then she pushed him so hard he staggered back toward the aisle. "Jackass."

Another push. "You had no right to make that decision for me."

Again. Now he was nearly halfway up the aisle. "Where the hell do you get off?"

Once more."You just walked away from everything we built like it meant nothing."

Pacey raised his arms defensively as the pushes kept coming. "And then you just left town. You broke my heart, you sonofabitch."

"And over what? Some misguided sense of chivalry? You always have to be the goddamn hero, don't you?" She added with an angry huff.

Pacey's back was now against the door. He had nowhere else to go. He grabbed her by the arms, pushed his back against the door handle, and exited into the lobby, bringing her with him. "No, Jo, I was the realist. It was over long before prom and you know it. I just ended the torture."

"What the hell are you talking about, Pacey?"

"It was over the moment you lied to me," he said, sadly. Resignedly.

Joey's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Gretchen told me."

"Oh my God."

"I specifically asked you what you would say if he asked and you lied to me." Exasperated now, he let loose. "I don't give a fuck that you lied to him. I just couldn't comprehend why you lied to _me_."

"Pace…"

"You were the most important person in my life, but I was never that to you. You may have needed me. You may have loved me. But you _never_ put my feelings above his. Not after we kissed. Not when he found out. Not when you brought that stupid symbolic brick back from the Keys. Not when we slept together. Not when you lied. And certainly not when you let him give you that money knowing damn well there were strings attached despite his proclamations otherwise. And not when you kissed him before the corpse of our relationship was cold." He paused. "I was a bastard for what I did, sure, but I did what I had to do. As much as I loved you, I couldn't go on that way. It wasn't fair to me. To us. You needed to be free to figure out what you really meant to each other before you could _ever_ have a healthy relationship with anyone else. Jen, Jack, Gretchen and I were one thing. We got the dynamic and we were deluded enough to think we could overcome it. But guys like Eddie, they won't understand. And they won't put up with it."

Joey stood there hugging herself and sniffling, her anger gone. Pacey figured he was in for a penny, so he might as well be in for a pound.

"I thought maybe we had grown enough to try again. Dawson was finally out of the picture and I'm in the best place personally I've ever been. But I know now that I was wrong. When you chose Eddie, it was clear to me that we'll never live down our history. Last night was a hormonal glitch. We had a lot of unresolved stuff that just came to a head and we made a mistake." He looked at her wistfully. "The past should have been left in the past. So, you're off the hook, Jo."

When he finished his speech, he noticed that Jen, Jack, Audrey, and Dawson were standing by the door they had previously exited out of. Remembering they had an audience of more than just the usual suspects, he unclipped the mic from his body and handed it to Jen. Then he turned to walk away.

"So, what, you're just walking away?"

He looked back. "I'm going home. It's late. And you have to talk to Eddie. For what it's worth, I think he loves you enough to get past this."

"You said you wouldn't walk out the door if you didn't like my choice, but that's exactly what you're doing."

"I'm not leaving." He glanced at Dawson. "And I'll never hold our friendship for ransom. But what you said at the dance hurt me and I just need time to deal with it all. Anyway, I have to work tomorrow so I need to go home and sleep."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"So? I work every Saturday, Joey. And most Sunday's. Usually close to 60 hours a week."

"I didn't know."

He smiled. "That's okay. You're living your life. It's all I ever wanted for you. It makes it all somehow worth it to know you're happy." Pacey stepped back toward her and pulled her into a quick hug. Then he cupped her cheeks with his palms, swiped tears from her eyes, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Deal with Dawson. Talk to Eddie. The rest we'll figure out later. There's no rush. I'll see ya, Jo."

He took a few steps and then turned to Jack. "Need a ride?"

Jack looked at Jen, who nodded, and said, "Sure. Thanks."

Pacey didn't wait for Jack to follow, nor did he say goodbye to anyone. He just walked out the door. Once he was clear of the door he doubled over and took a deep breath. As much as tonight sucked, he felt freer somehow. Everything he'd been holding in the last few years was gone. Dawson knew how he felt and so did Joey. Whatever happened now would happen. Either way, he'd continue to live the life he'd built here in Boston.

He had just stood back up when Jack reached him. "You ok, man?"

"Yeah. For the first time in a long time. I am. Let's go home, Jackers."

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey stood shell-shocked staring at the door Pacey had just walked though. Her mind was reeling from all the revelations tonight. He'd really liked her since their snail project? And he had asked Dawson for permission? (Not that Dawson could give permission for her to do anything, but it certainly shed new light on the situation.) Pacey had known all along she lied? He'd left her on purpose because of it?

Joey suddenly felt dizzy. As she looked around for a bench, Jen and Audrey came over to catch her and walked her toward the nearest one. "Are you okay?" Jen asked as she unclipped the mic and turned it off.

"I had no idea things were so complicated. I mean I knew you and Dawson had issues and that Pacey wasn't over you, but, damn…" Audrey added.

"Complicated is the kind way to put it," Joey replied. "Between us we have enough baggage to fill a terminal at Logan."

Just as Dawson stepped over to where she was sitting, Joey saw Eddie come out of the auditorium. She looked over to Dawson. "You I'll deal with in a moment. I need to talk to Eddie."

He reached out a hand and helped her up. Smugly, he said, "Go right ahead."

Joey, still a little shaky, tentatively approached Eddie. "Hey."

He crossed his arms. "I'm really angry, Joey, both because you cheated on me and because you kept so much from me." Eddie sighed. "But, what Pacey said is true. I'm willing to try and get past this. As long as you promise it was a one-time mistake and won't happen again."

Joey looked him in the eye. "I love you, you know. And I'm sorry for what happened with Pacey because of how much it hurt you."

"Are you sorry because it hurt me or because it happened in the first place?" He asked. "Because I think that's the most important question."

"I can never be sorry it happened," Joey answered honestly. And it was the truth. It may have been a colossal mistake, but she would never regret making it. Not with Pacey.

"Then I don't think there's anything to discuss. Do you?"

"No."

With that, Eddie nodded and turned toward the door. "Bye, Joey."

"Bye, Eddie. Good luck in California."

Joey stood stoically until Eddie disappeared and then allowed the tears she'd been holding back to fall silently. She hadn't meant to hurt him like that. It was why she'd worked so hard to keep the past in the past. When Joey looked over and saw her friends still staring, she pulled herself together and went back over.

She turned toward Dawson. "I need an answer from you and I want the truth."

The smug look he'd been wearing vanished. "Ah, okay."

"Did you really give Pacey your blessing to kiss me that night at the carnival?"

"Yes."

"So, you knew he liked me and then you went after me anyway?"

"But you liked me, not him. His feelings were a moot point."

"They definitely weren't moot to him. And they certainly aren't to me."

"What does that mean?"

"You've been punishing both of us for the last three years over what went down junior year. You act like you're the victim, betrayed by your best friends, but you weren't. You knew how he felt long before anything happened and you disregarded his feelings. I was so wracked with guilt over what I thought we did to you that I wrecked the best relationship I've ever had. Can you even begin to process the damage you've done?!"

"I'm not taking the blame for any of this Joey. You two did this."

Joey shook her head, her anger coming back now. "We didn't do anything to you, Dawson. It was never about _you_. Don't you see that?"

Jen stepped next to Joey. "Joey, let it go. Go home with Audrey and get some sleep. I'll see you Sunday at dinner."

"I don't think I'm gonna make it. I'm not really up for it."

"Grams wants all of us there. It's important. Please?"

When Joey noticed the pleading look in Jen's eyes, she relented. "Okay. Audrey and I will be there."

Jen nodded and motioned to Audrey to come get her. Joey leaned on Audrey as she walked out the door, never once looking back at Dawson.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"Sorry I'm late, Lindley. I got stuck at work," Pacey said apologetically to Jen as he entered Grams' house.

"It's okay. Everyone is at the table. Come on."

Pacey took off his coat and then followed her into the dining room where the entire group plus C.J., his uncle, and Helen Lindley were present. Of course the only vacant seat was the one across from Joey. Lovely.

He sat down and tried to act casual. "So, what's on the menu today?"

At that Jack answered, "Meatloaf and drama. You know, the usual."

Pacey chuckled. "Well, I love Grams' meatloaf. I could never make it the same way."

Grams blushed. "You're lying Mr. Witter, but I thank you nonetheless for the compliment."

After that, the group broke into pleasant conversation as they ate even though the tension in the room was palpable between him, Joey and Dawson. Once they were eating cake and sipping on their coffee, Grams said, "I have an announcement."

Her serious tone caused Pacey to look over at her. "The long and short of it is that I have breast cancer. It's serious. Jennifer and I will be moving to New York with Helen so I can get treatment."

At that, Jack cleared his throat. "And I'll be moving with them." This shocked Pacey. "I was going to tell you last night, but you didn't come home," Jack explained.

"Sorry, man. I had an unexpected client schmoozing event pop up. I couldn't really refuse. I didn't get home until after two."

Jack shrugged. He was used to Pacey rarely being home. Losing Jack would suck, but he could make due on the rent himself until he found another roommate. Or he'd find his own place. Maybe a nice one bedroom place by the marina…

Pacey was pulled out of his thoughts by Joey's sad voice. "What's the prognosis, Mrs. Ryan?"

"They're cautiously optimistic."

Joey nodded. "Thank you for telling us. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"All I need from you children is support for Jennifer and Jack, some prayers that the treatment works, and one other thing..."

"What?" Pacey asked.

"To put whatever this elephant in the room is to rest. Resolve your issues and move forward. Life is too short to waste it being angry and bitter over that which cannot be changed." With that Grams got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down for a while."

They all stood when she left the room out of respect. Silence ensued until Pacey offered to clean up. When Jen protested, he said, "Nonsense, Lindley. Go spend time with your mom. Plus, it will be a change of pace for me anyway." His last pun-filled comment earned him some reluctant smiles.

Pacey took his plates to the kitchen and then rolled up his sleeves and removed his tie. After unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt, he got to work loading the dishwasher.

He heard the clank of more glassware on the island and absently issued a "Thanks," without looking up.

"You're welcome. Do you want some help?"

He straightened. Unprepared to be alone with Joey, he said, "Nah, no need. I've got it."

She walked around the island and stopped on the opposite side of the dishwasher door, which was open. "I didn't ask if you needed help, Pace, I asked if you wanted it. Plus, I think we need to talk."

"Ok. Hand me the dishes from that pile to the left, will you?"

The two of them worked in silence. Joey didn't bring anything up and Pacey didn't even know where to begin. Once they were finished, he bit the bullet and asked, "So, did you work things out with Eddie?"

"No. He left."

"I'm sorry."

She crooked her head. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'm just a little surprised given, well, everything."

"I only want you to be happy, Jo. Even if it isn't with me."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a few moments, but what felt like a few hours. "I'm gonna go. I have to be at work early. There's a lot going on this week."

When Pacey began walking toward the sliding doors, Joey asked, "Do you have to? I was hoping we could talk some more."

"Unfortunately, I do. And I'm not sure what else there is to say. Like I said, you're off the hook, Jo. You don't owe me anything more than your friendship, assuming you still want that."

"I do. Very much."

He smiled. "Okay then. I'm gonna say my goodbyes to everyone. Maybe I'll see you this week, yeah?"

Joey smiled back. "Sure. Night Pace."

"See ya, Jo."

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey looked at her watch again. 8:15 pm. Where the hell was Pacey?

After dinner last night, she'd arranged with Jack to be let inside their place to wait for Pacey. Even though he'd warned her of his crazy hours, the calendar didn't show a dinner meeting, so Jack believed he'd be home around six. Jack was staying with Grams and Jen while they made arrangements for the move to New York, so he'd given her his key to use tonight while she waited.

Joey was just about to give up and head back to the dorm when she heard keys jingle in the lock. When the door opened she saw a dejected Pacey enter the room with his briefcase in one hand and a giant box in the other. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, Pace," she whispered so as not to startle him.

His brows furrowed. "Jo? What, um, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. To finish our conversation."

Pacey dropped the box and his briefcase on the floor haphazardly. After removing his coat, suit jacket, and tie, he pulled the dress shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, revealing a white wifebeater underneath. He reached up into a cabinet by the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka, which he then drank straight from the bottle. "If it's all the same to you, Joey, I'd rather not. I just don't have it in me tonight."

She got up from the armchair and padded over to him. She pulled the bottle out of his hand gently. "What happened?"

"Stepotech tanked. Dawson's money's gone. And I got fired for punching my boss. So, now I'm gearing up for my impending move to Casa Dougie in good old Capeside before the end of the month which is in, oh, a week."

Joey gasped. "Oh, Pace…"

"Don't, okay. Don't pity me. It was just a matter of time until the universe set things right. Once a screw-up, always a screw-up." He grabbed the bottle and made a beeline for the couch, where he unceremoniously plopped down.

"Maybe you can talk to Dawson…" she said as she followed him, her heart breaking for him.

Chugging the liquor, he said, "There's no talking. He won't care that it was the market. All he will care about was that I lost his money." He drank. "It will be my fault. It always is."

Joey rubbed his arm soothingly as he continued. "It won't matter that all of my money is gone, too. Or that I'm out of a job, a car, and a home. All that he'll care about is that I fucked him over yet again."

When Pacey went to take yet another gulp of vodka, she pulled the bottle out of his hands. "You're right."

"What?"

"Dawson will play the victim. It's what he does. Even when he isn't. The question is whether you're going to let this be a bump in the road to overcome or the beginning of another downward spiral."

He looked at her with confusion. "I feel for you, Pace, but you need to pull your shit together and deal with this head on. Tell Dawson tomorrow. And then work on everything else."

His eyes had gotten glassy from drinking. Who knew he could pound down over a half a bottle of vodka in just a few gulps? "In the meantime, let's put you to bed."

He smiled loopily. "Will you come, too?"

She nodded as she helped him up and over to his room, the master bedroom vacated by Emma.

Once inside, she positioned him next to the bed and helped him undress. When that was done, she pulled back the covers and guided him in.

As soon as he was settled, she stripped down to her panties and camisole and climbed in next to him. It wasn't exactly what she'd envisioned when she came to talk tonight, but she'd take it.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Pacey moaned in pleasure as her fingernail grazed his nipple. She always knew how to turn him on. As her hand traveled southward, it blazed a trail of heat over his torso that caused him to shudder with desire. Now at its destination, he marveled at the feel of it surrounding his length. An "Mmm…" escaped his lips unbidden and then he heard her sultry voice whisper in his ear, "Do you like that?" Why was she asking? She knew he liked it. That he liked everything she did.

Pacey reached over and grasped her upper arm to pull her on top of him. While he mourned the loss of her hand's delightful ministrations, he reveled in the feel of her body flush with his. God, he'd missed this so much. He placed his free hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her toward him for a fierce, desire-filled kiss. "God, Joey, what you do to me…" he whispered upon breaking away from the kiss and shifting to nuzzle her neck. As he did so, he moved his other hand to cup her ass and pull her close to him, her cotton panties providing little barrier. A strained, "Pace…" left her lips as she ground against him, further fueling his out of control desire.

He'd dreamed of her a lot, especially after their breakup. He'd tempered the dreams when he was with Audrey, but ever since they slept together again, they were back with a vengeance. Not only would he relive their night together, he would replay their passionate, albeit short-lived, encounters during their relationship. Most mornings, Pacey would wake up with a raging hard-on, but some, well, he'd wake up pretty embarrassed. But this, it was so vivid. He felt the fire of her touch. He smelled the strawberry shampoo in her hair. And, tasted the desire in her kiss. Not wanting to lose this moment, he whispered, "I need to be inside you." He'd lost everything, including her. But this was the one thing no one could take away. His memories and dreams of them together like this.

In response, she chuckled. "Impatient much?" Their banter was always there, even in the bedroom. She moved away briefly and he felt the loss, but then she was back laying flush against him and, as he ran his hands over her back, he knew she was naked. He dropped kisses along her collarbone as one of his hands squeezed between them to bury itself between her thighs. He touched her then, in the way he knew she liked, and reveled in the moans of pleasure she made as his boxers became soaked by her juices. When she was close, he stopped. Her groan was audible, but he silenced it with a searing kiss. He lifted his hips to rutch his boxers down. The moment he was free, he felt her slide down onto him. She wriggled to move, but he grasped her hips hard to stop her, content to simply feel whole again within her. Too soon, however, she broke free from his grasp and began moving. Although his eyes remained closed, he could envision the ecstasy on her face as she set the rhythm. She liked it best on top. An unwitting laugh escaped his lips causing her to stop mid-stride. "What?" she asked throatily. "What's so funny?"

He smiled as he reached for her and pulled her down to him. As he grazed the underside of her breasts with his hands, he whispered. "You're such a control freak."

She ran her hands through his hair. She tugged lightly, just enough pain to cause pleasure. "You know you like it that way."

"Bossy wench," he joked.

"Horndog," she breathed as she began moving her hips again.

She broke free of his grasp and sat up. He used one hand to tease her as the other cupped her breast. She was close now. He could tell by her shallow breaths and rapid movements. "Let go, Jo," he encouraged. "I'll catch you."

When she did, she collapsed onto his chest and he caught her, pulling her close. "I love you," he whispered. Because this was a dream. And he could.

When she whispered those three words back, his cock pulsed, eager for release. He knew she felt it too because she sat up just enough to lay her palms on his chest and move her hips in the circular motion he loved. As she teased his nipples with her fingers, she lathered his chest with kisses. When she sucked on the pulse point of his neck with just the right amount of pressure, he was lost. Spent and sated, he drifted back into oblivion.

Minutes or maybe hours later he awoke to sunlight peeking through the blinds. And to a very naked Joey snuggled contentedly next to him in bed.

His head was pounding as he struggled to separate fantasy from reality. Only this time he wasn't sure he could. _Oh, God, what have I done?_

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey felt the shift in his body the moment Pacey woke up. As she snuggled into his side, pressing her naked body against his, she knew he was struggling to make sense of it all. When they made love just before dawn, Joey was aware he was only half awake. Maybe she could have woken him up, but she was afraid he would freak out. When they were a couple, he'd always been up for fooling around in the morning. Usually his brain and libido were in sync, but she surmised that they wouldn't have been today. He would have gone on the defensive and tried to do the right thing. And she didn't want to lose the opportunity to show him how she felt. This was why she came last night.

When Joey sat down and thought about all the revelations he'd made the other night, she realized how much he'd kept from her all this time. Knowing what she knew now, Joey wanted to try again after all. While she was still really pissed about his white knight complex, the fact that he'd wanted her since their project sophomore year trumped it all. And he'd gone to Dawson and gotten his blessing, for what it was worth, so it absolved her of the guilt she'd been carrying for so long. Dawson wasn't the victim. He'd actually known how Pacey felt, but pushed the information out of his mind because it suited him. Joey accepted her part in the demise of her and Pacey's relationship by putting Dawson's feelings above his and vowed that, if given another chance, she wouldn't make the same mistake.

Pacey's crisis, while unfortunate, had provided her with the opportunity she needed. Had she technically taken advantage of him in his altered state? Yeah. But, she didn't regret it (never would) and she would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant feeling as alive as she felt when he was inside of her this morning.

"Uh, Jo, what's going on?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't know about you," she joked, "but I was sleeping."

He pulled away and turned to face her on the mattress. "That's not what I mean. We're naked in bed. Together. For the second time in less than a week."

"Yes, I'm aware." It was rude to be so obtuse, but she was having fun.

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?" he asked worriedly.

"No."

He turned and flopped onto his back. He covered his eyes with his hands and rubbed, hard. Guiltily, he said, "I'm so sorry, Jo. My only defense is that I honestly didn't know what I was doing." He turned his head to look at her. "Can you forgive me?"

Joey reached out and cupped his cheek tenderly. "There's nothing to forgive. I wanted it. And I was fully awake and sober when it happened."

He looked confused. "But… Why? Why would you do that? I thought we decided the other night was a mistake."

"First, _you_ decided it was a mistake. You didn't let me get a word in edgewise. And second," she paused and took a deep breath, "Why? Well that was because I love you and I wanted to show you how much."

"I said I loved you, didn't I? While we were..."

"Yes."

He was silent for a long moment and then sighed. "This will probably be a disaster."

She smiled and snuggled back up to him. "Maybe, maybe not. But if it is, it will be a beautiful one."

He tilted his head and pressed a featherlight kiss onto the top of her head. "Go back to sleep, Potter."

She yawned. "You too, Witter."

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. She panicked at first, but relaxed when she heard the clanking of pans in the kitchen. She smiled, happy that Pacey was cooking again. Joey pushed off the covers and donned her panties and Pacey's dress shirt from yesterday, which had been laying on the floor. After she buttoned it most of the way up, Joey stopped at the ensuite bathroom and then made her way toward the kitchen, pulling her long hair into a loose ponytail as she went.

When she saw Pacey, dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, he was adding vegetables to eggs in a frying pan. "Hey."

He looked up from the stove and smiled. "Hi. Omelette?"

Joey nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee, holding the mug with both hands to let the warmth seep through. "It's nice to see you cooking again, Pace. You seem relaxed."

As he folded the omelette over in the pan, he replied. "I haven't had time with my crazy schedule. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

Joey sat down at the island and watched him work as she sipped. "I think it's your calling."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I do love the kitchen life."

Once he placed her omelette on a plate, he slid it over to her and then began working on his. Joey ate as she watched him work. When he was done, he took a seat next to her and they ate in companionable silence. "So," he broached when he'd pushed his empty plate away, "We should talk."

"Yeah, we should."

They laughed when neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Ok, so, I know what I'm assuming based on what happened this morning, but I'm not sure if it's correct. So, I need you to spell this out for me, Jo."

"I thought a lot about what you said the other night and, while I hate the way you ended things, I now understand _why_ you did what you did. And I realize the part I played in what happened between us." When he nodded, she continued. "I still love you. And I'd like to try again."

Joey held her breath while Pacey processed what she'd said. Then, he answered. "I'd like that, too. I love you. I've always, always loved you." Joey's excited smile at his response was tempered, however, when he added, "But, I have one condition."

"What?" she asked warily.

"If this is going to work between us, you need to make me and our relationship your priority. I refuse to play second-fiddle to Dawson and his feelings." When she went to agree, he held up a hand to stop her. "I know that no matter what happens between you two, that you'll continue to be in each other's lives. And I'm okay with that. But, you need to understand, Jo, that Dawson and I may never be friends again. And even if, by some miracle, we work it out, things will never be the same between us."

"Okay."

He raised a brow. "Okay? Just like that?"

"Yes. Dawson and I will always be connected, but he hasn't really been a part of my life since that night." Joey cringed at the memory of her ill-fated one night stand. "We still have a lot of damage to work through. You'll come first. I promise."

He reached out and clasped her hand in his.

"But, Pace, I have a condition, too."

"Uh-oh. What?"

"I don't need or want you to save me. So, no making unilateral decisions about us. If there a problems, we have to figure them out together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He brought their clasped hands up to his mouth and gave her hand a quick kiss. "So, what now?"

"I'd really like to kiss you."

At her statement, Pacey slid off his stool, turned her around to face him, and then stood between her legs. Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and guided him toward her. Their kiss was tentative at first, neither one really believing this was happening, but soon became laced with happiness, hope, and passion. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Pace?"

"Yeah," he said as his hands slid under her shirt to caress her bare back.

"Let's go back to bed."

He dropped his forehead to hers and sighed. "Maybe we should slow things down, Joey."

"Why?"

"Because, as much as I want to take you to back to bed, there's something I have to deal with today. And if we go back into that room," he crooked his head toward his room, "I know that we won't want to leave."

Joey reluctantly nodded. "I know. But now that I have you back and to myself, I want to make the most of it." She tugged on the hem of his t-shirt to bring him close as she slid off the stool. Once she was standing, Joey slipped her hands beneath his boxers to cup his ass and pull him into her. "Don't you want that, too?"

"God yes," he answered as he dipped to kiss her. As they kissed, his hands moved to the buttons of the dress shirt and slowly unbuttoned them. When it was open, he murmured, "This shirt looks way better on you than it ever did me," which elicited a chuckle from her. Then his hands slid under the open panels to caress her body. Just as she was about to yank his shirt off of him, she heard a shocked, "Oh!" followed by a whistle.

Mortified, Joey looked over Pacey's shoulder to see the amused yet apologetic faces of Jen and Jack. She blushed and then buried her face in the crook of Pacey's neck as he tugged the panels of her shirt closed.

"Ah, hey guys. What's going on?" he managed to sputter out while Joey smoothed his shirt down.

"Nevermind us, what's going on with you two, aside from the obvious, that is?" Jen asked with a raised brow.

Jack chimed in with "Why aren't you at work?" Then he spied the dirty plates. Eyes wide, he asked, "Did you cook?!"

"Ehrm… I'm not working for the brokerage firm anymore." When they looked at him curiously, Pacey said, "Long story." Then "Yeah, I made omelettes."

"Omelettes? Aww, man…" was Jack's dejected response.

Joey pulled away from Pacey now that she was buttoned up and decent just as Jen asked, "And this…", pointing between them.

"We're back together," Joey happily announced.

"Really?"

When Pacey nodded in confirmation, Jen ran over and hugged them both. "Congratulations!"

"Way to go, guys," Jack said. Then he looked at Pacey pleadingly. "How about some celebratory omelettes?!"

When Pacey rolled his eyes and moved toward the stove, Joey laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

As Pacey pulled into the Leery driveway, he was thankful for Jen and Jack's terrible timing. Had he and Joey gone back to bed, he never would have left and he knew he needed to get this part over with as soon as possible. Dawson deserved to know about his money and it was Pacey's responsibility to tell him. After Pacey finished his second batch of omelettes, he explained the situation to his friends, who both agreed with Joey that it was unfortunate, but not his fault. And they were confident he'd push through this obstacle and come out stronger. "Maybe you should stay here? Or, I can drop you at the B&B to visit Bessie and come back myself."

At his comment, Joey rolled her eyes and opened the door to get out. As she headed toward the door, Pacey caught up to her. "Jo, I should tell him alone."

"I'm supporting you through this, Pacey, whether you like it or not."

"But…"

"No. I'm staying. Plus," she added as she took his hands in hers, "we have to tell him about us."

Pacey wrenched one hand free and ran it through his hair nervously. "Two bombshells at once. That will go over well."

"It will be fine, don't worry." Joey said reassuringly.

"Well, isn't this eerily familiar," came Dawson's voice from the doorway. "You two here on my lawn arguing. Are you here to tell me you're back together or something?"

Pacey couldn't speak as the memories from the last time he stood on this lawn with her assailed him.

"Actually, yeah, we are, Dawson. We wanted to tell you in person," Joey responded confidently.

Dawson looked from her to Pacey and back. "I figured this might happen after the other night. All I can say is that I hope all the pain you're going to cause yourselves and others with this disastrous idea is worth it. Because, when this ends, and it will, I won't be here to pick up the pieces again, Joey."

"That's your prerogative, Dawson," Joey stated. "I was hoping you could be happy for me - for us - but I guess not."

"I'm sorry, Joey, but you won't get my blessing."

Pacey, finding his voice again, retorted with, "We aren't asking you for it, so that's fine. We're just telling you as a courtesy."

Dawson eyed him. "Because you wouldn't want me to find out from someone else, right?" he sneered. "If that's all, I've got stuff to do…"

"Actually, it's not. I have something else important to tell you. About your money."

"What about it?"

"It's gone, Dawson."

Dawson laid a hand across his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Stepotech's approval didn't go through. Your money is gone. My money's gone. And some guy on Long Island's money is gone."

"How could you do this to me?! How will I make my movie now? I never should have trusted you."

"I'm sorry, man." It wasn't sufficient, but it is all Pacey could say.

"Me, too. Deep down, I knew this would happen."

"I don't control the market. Shit happens."

"Once a fuck-up, always a fuck-up, right Pace?"

Pacey set his jaw hard. "Look, I can here to tell you in person and I did. So, I'm going. Call the firm today and sell off the rest of your shares. You might be able to salvage a little bit of your investment even with the loss in value."

"Doing what you do best, aren't you? Destroying lives and walking away. Must be nice."

"Don't you get it, Dawson?" Pacey shouted frustratedly, "I've literally lost everything. I'm not walking away from this unscathed."

Dawson looked at Joey. "Not everything."

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it? The fact that we both love the same woman will always come between us, won't it?"

"Yes." Pacey was shocked by Dawson's straightforward answer.

"Then that's that, I guess. It's a shame, too, because we were just starting to be friends again."

"Just leave," Dawson commanded as he turned around and went back in the house.

When Joey shouted Dawson's name and then started walking toward the house in a rush, Pacey felt like he'd traveled back in time. A few hours ago, she'd promised to put them first, yet here she was rushing after her soulmate.

When Joey reached the door, she turned around, "Pacey, are you coming?"

"What?"

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

When Joey turned back toward the house and disappeared inside, Pacey followed.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey was fuming as she reached Dawson's doorway. "What are you doing, Dawson?"

He looked over, angry but pleased to see her, as he pulled his movie posters off the wall. "Symbolic purging. I don't need this stuff anymore because I don't believe in the film I wrote. The friendships it memorialized are nothing but smoke and mirrors."

"Why? Because you didn't get your way?"

"What?"

"Just because Pacey and I fell in love doesn't mean we stopped caring about you or being your friend. You chose to distance yourself because of hurt feelings. And you're still doing it now."

When Pacey came up tentatively behind her, Joey relaxed. "Don't let your hurt and anger taint something that could be amazing for you and your career."

"You're forgetting I have no money. I can't pay for a movie, Joey, thanks to him," he spat as he nodded toward Pacey behind her.

"Dawson, you aren't without options. You still have some of the money from Mr. Brooks. You could borrow the equipment from VisArts. You could reach out to Mr. Gold for help with casting and production. I'll even bet some businesses in town would invest if you asked. Dreams come true, Dawson, but they aren't free. Nor do they come the way we want them exactly when we want them. "

Pacey chimed in. "You're one of the most resourceful people I know, Dawson. If anyone can make a movie on $10 and a dream, it's you."

Joey reached in her back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "What's this?" Dawson asked as he took it.

"It's the money I owe you from the other year. Well, the first installment. I'll have the rest in a few weeks."

"That was a gift."

"We all know it wasn't. Not really."

"What about school?"

"I've taken out student loans instead. It's just the most sensible thing to do in the long run despite my apprehension over it."

"You didn't have to do this, Joey. I wanted to help you."

"Well, now I'm helping you. Take the money and use it toward the movie. It was yours to begin with anyway."

Joey stepped toward Dawson and hugged him tightly. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Dawson. I'll look forward to seeing the movie. In the meantime, I'll see you at Jen and Jack's going away party this weekend."

Joey then turned to Pacey, grabbed his hand, and led him back downstairs. All the ghosts are laid to rest. Finally. Now they could look toward the future.

Once they were back in the car, Pacey said, "So you wanna tell me what that was about?"

"I've been taking out student loans since fall. I used the difference between my tuition and the disbursement amount as the first installment. Bessie and I will pay back the rest using a loan against the B&B. I'll then repay the loan to Bessie."

"Jo. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. Now let's go to dinner with my family and tell them our good news."

 **~zzzzzzz~**

The next day, Pacey was finishing cooking dinner when Joey came through the door. He'd spent most of the day packing with Jack for their impending moves - Jack to New York and him back to Capeside. He still held out hope that he'd be able to find a new job in Boston, but wasn't having any luck. Since he'd been used as the scapegoat by his firm for the Stepotech scandal, no brokerage firms wanted to hire him, at least not right now. His former clients weren't happy with him, so he couldn't use them for leads. So, his only shot for staying in Boston is a kitchen job, but something was holding him back from jumping into another restaurant position. He had the distinct impression that something was Joey. Now that they were together, he wanted to be with her. And she was going home to Capeside for the summer. Maybe it would be best to take some time to re-group…

"Hey, how was your meeting with Hetson today?"

She came over and gave him a quick kiss. "It was actually really good. It gave me a lot to think about."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he scooped the spaghetti and meatballs onto plates.

"How do you feel about Paris?"

Pacey put down the plate and the spaghetti scooper and turned his full attention to Joey. "Why?"

"Because he told me about an opportunity to study abroad next semester. The cool part is that I can go ahead of time this summer and do all the tourist stuff I've always wanted to do. And, well, I think you should come with me."

"What? That's crazy, Jo. What would I do in Paris?"

"Isn't that like the culinary capital of the world?"

"Well, yeah, but it's really competitive to get into schools over there. There's no way to get into one now on such short notice."

"So, what, Pace? You get a job in a restaurant over there and hone your skills. You won't need a fancy culinary degree to own your own restaurant someday. Just the skills and experience."

"I never said anything about owning my own restaurant," Pacey defended.

Joey smiled. "You will. It's just a matter of when."

"Honestly, I haven't even thought that far ahead. I'm just trying to figure out next week at this point."

Joey grabbed his hands and gave him 'the eyes' he couldn't resist. "Come on, Pace. What's keeping you here? Do you really want to move home to Capeside and crash on Doug's couch when we could be together in Paris for six months?"

"You really want me to come with you?"

"You promised me that you'd be wherever I am, so you kind of have to."

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Gail actually hosted the going-away party for Jen, Jack, and Grams since the Leery house was next door to Grams' former house. Everyone was invited, including Audrey, who came up for the day, as well as Doug, Bessie, Bodie and Alex. When they arrived, Joey was shocked to see Andie among the crowd of people. Apparently she was home from Italy to get ready for Harvard in the fall and had surprised everyone with her return.

While the reception she and Pacey had gotten from Dawson was chilly at best, everyone else was happily surprised to learn they were back together. Their new status as a couple faded into the background as everyone focused on the three guests of honor. Stories, laughter, and tears were shared all around until long into the evening. When Bessie hinted that she needed to get Alex home, Joey asked her to wait a moment and then retrieved Pacey. When he looked at her quizzically, she whispered, "It's time." He drew in a deep breath and then nodded. Joey knew he was nervous about telling them he was going to Paris with her, but she wasn't worried. So what if some people threw a fit? Unlike when they sailed away, they were both adults. It was their decision to make and everyone would just have to live with it.

"So, I'm sorry to take away attention from our guests of honor," Joey said sincerely with a smile toward her friends, "but I have an announcement and I want to tell you all together."

"What's going on Joey?" Bessie asked with concern.

"I'm leaving next week to study in Paris. My professor helped me arrange it. I'll spend a few weeks doing the tourist thing and then will catch a summer session before the fall semester starts. I'll be back at Worthington in January "

At the news, Bessie passed Alex off to Bodie and then ran to her sister and pulled her into a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you, Joey, this is amazing!"

she squealed as she jumped up and down with Joey in her arms.

Once Bessie released her, Joey said, "We're happy, too," as she reached out and grasped Pacey's hand to pull him next to her.

"What do you mean, "we"?" Doug asked, eying Pacey next to her.

"Pacey is coming with me."

There were mixed reactions to that. Several people were happy, one person was downright pissed off, and others were skeptical.

Doug looked at Pacey. "I thought you were staying here and looking for a job."

"Joey and I discussed this a lot. I can work just as easily in France as I can here. My car goes back tomorrow and I've sold most of my stuff up in Boston. What I didn't sell, I'm putting in storage. So, it's perfect timing. Can't you just be happy for me, Doug?"

There was a tense silence where no one moved or spoke as the brothers stared each other down. Andie broke it by being the first to congratulate them, but more specifically Pacey, on their trip of a lifetime. "It will change your life," she said wisely as she winked at them.

Joey couldn't wait to find out how.


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE

Five years later….

"Hold on," Dawson shouted as he held the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder. "I can't get in my damn rental car."

"That's because it's my car," he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned around to see Joey and smiled. He whispered, "I'll call you back," into the phone.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Last minute change of plans," she said with a smile.

"Wow. Uh. I'm glad." He was happy, especially because they weren't on the best of terms when she left for Paris and hadn't really bridged the gap since her return to the states partially because of his move to Los Angeles. "It's been a while."

Joey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced down. When she looked back up, she asked, "So maybe we should hug or something?"

Dawson happily nodded and stepped forward to hug her. It was awkward, but he supposed that was to be expected. When they broke apart, he saw her open her mouth to say something, but she was silenced by his phone ringing in his hand and an angry shout from the guy waiting for the gas pump behind her car.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you later, Dawson."

"Bye, Jo."

Of course he'd see her at his mom's wedding tomorrow, but it also meant he'd see her tonight at the restaurant where he was meeting everyone for drinks. He smiled at the chance to spend time with her again. Who knows what could happen?

 **~zzzzzzz~**

It had been a Friday like any other Friday. Pacey woke up and went to the restaurant where he would stay until closing. Afterward, he'd go back to his place and crash, alone, only to wake up and do the same thing again. Well, tomorrow would break the monotony since it was Gail's wedding day, but then he'd be back on track for his repetitive existence. It was repetitive, but he loved it. Ever since re-opening The Icehouse, he was exhausted but happy. Cooking was his calling and being his own boss gave Pacey the non-traditional work environment he craved. Plus, living and working by the ocean where he could take his boat out was the icing on the cake. There was only one downside to his current situation, but that wasn't likely to be remedied anytime soon. Pacey sighed and then walked over to a table to greet some of his regulars and thank them for coming. When he looked up, however, his heart skipped a beat at seeing Joey walking down the boardwalk in the rain, umbrella in hand. He blinked to make sure she was real and then grinned.

He reached her just as she was asking one of the busboys where he was and pulled her into a bear hug, spinning her around. God, it had been so long. Too long. "Joey Potter as I live and breathe!" Pacey exclaimed before sitting her down. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Long story," was her cryptic and too short answer. Pacey was too happy to see her, though, to question it. She took a brief look around. "The place looks great, Pace."

He smiled. She hadn't seen it yet. "You like?"

"Yeah."

"God, it's good to see you," he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms for another tight hug.

They had just separated when he looked over and saw Dawson in the doorway. And some of his happiness deflated. Despite everything that had happened over the last few years, whenever he was in a room with the two of them, he felt like it was high school all over again. Involuntarily, he dropped Joey's hands from his. He was about to greet Dawson when Jen and Jack came up the ramp, so he made a beeline for them, letting Dawson have his moment alone with Joey.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Joey's reunion with Pacey was cut short by Dawson's arrival. Things had been awkward with him earlier, but this was worse because she felt like she was sixteen again being caught on his front lawn with Pacey. Put the three of them in a room together and the fact that they were all adults with lives of their own flew out the window in favor of their sordid teenage love triangle. When Pacey dropped her hands as if they were burning him, Joey was surprised and a little hurt. Then he avoided Dawson by greeting Jack and Jen first, which left her alone for a moment with her erstwhile soulmate and another awkward hug.

After greetings were exchanged, the five of them sat down for appetizers and drinks. She hadn't seen these people in a long time, some longer than others, so it was nice to socialize and catch up on what everyone, including Audrey and Andie, was doing now. She and Pacey fell back into their banter without missing a beat, which entertained their friends. Too soon, Jen was three sheets to the wind and Jack had to take her back to the B&B where she was staying with Grams.

Joey could tell Pacey was tired, so she didn't argue when he jokingly told her and Dawson to "Get the hell out of my restaurant!" so he could close up.

Joey was kinda ready to leave anyway, so she told them she'd walk after exchanging more hugs, lingering once again in Pacey's embrace while cutting her hug with Dawson as short as possible without seeming rude.

"Bye boys," she said with a crooked smile as she left, knowing they were watching her go.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

Thankfully closing went faster than usual at the restaurant, so it was only an hour after Joey and then Dawson left before he was entering his beach house. He'd gotten a great deal on the property he'd rented with Gretchen his senior year when the elderly man who owned it passed away and the estate needed to sell it.

He stood a moment staring out toward the sea, his normal practice, when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her chin rest on his shoulder blade. "Hey," she whispered softly. "Can't see the stars from in here."

He turned around in her embrace to face her and pulled her into a hug. "Eh, I've seen them all before anyway." When he backed away, he looked in her eyes, "I missed you."

She smiled up at him. "I missed you, too."

He brought one hand up to cup her cheek tenderly. "I thought you weren't going to make it back this weekend."

"I cut my trip short. I couldn't miss the wedding."

He chuckled. "So, you're just here for the wedding, huh?"

"No, doofus, I'm here because of you. It's been over six months since I've been able to be alone with you for more than a few hours."

He stepped away from her and moved to the end table to dump his wallet, cell phone, and keys on it. Pacey then untucked his shirt from his khakis and went to the fridge for a drink. "Good to know, Potter," he teased as he pulled out the milk, unscrewed the cap, and went to take a swig.

Before he could, Joey, who'd followed him, grabbed it from his hands. "Glass, Pace. You know other people drink that milk."

"Who? You're off being a famous author and I'm always at the restaurant," he retorted as he reluctantly grabbed the filled glass she held out in the dim lighting of the over-the-stove light.

"What about Jack?"

"Ok, I'll give you that, but we drank all the time from cartons back in Boston. Neither of us care."

"Doug?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine." He took a gulp. "But you know when you leave again, I'm just going to fall back into the habit, so why can't you just accept it and move on?"

"Who said I'm leaving?"

He paused mid-sip and brought the glass back down, sitting it on the counter. "You still have time left on the book tour plus meetings with your publisher in New York and your producer in LA, don't you?" Joey had become the bestselling author of young adult novels based on her perspective of their angst-filled teen years. The series was, at this moment, being turned into its own franchise of movies. While Dawson's independent movie was now a weekly TV show on a fledgling new teen network, Joey's version, told from her point of view, had taken off like lightning and was far more popular not only among teenage girls, but among women who re-lived their youth vicariously through her writing. The irony was that, although comparisons were made, no one except their little circle connected the two. Unfortunately, it only exasperated their issues with Dawson, who felt he had ownership over their saga.

When Joey shook her head, Pacey pulled her into him. "Oh, thank God! It's been hell without you. Like I've been living my life looking through smudged glass or something."

"And now everything is clear?" Joey whispered as she pulled back. "Because that's how I felt without you, too. But when I saw you tonight at the restaurant…" Joey snapped her fingers to finish off the sentence.

"Exactly."

"Pace?"

"Hmm."

"Are you ever going to kiss me hello?" She asked as she placed a hand on his heart.

He didn't respond with his usual retort about not giving her all the answers. Instead, he pulled her flush against him and crushed his mouth to hers for a fiercely passionate kiss.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

She'd been waiting all night for Pacey to kiss her and when he finally did, it was amazing. She hadn't felt this alive since their last kiss, which was nearly four months ago. It was the last time he'd been able to get away to meet her on her book tour before the restaurant got too busy for him to leave. She'd suppressed her desire for him while they were at the restaurant both because of their friends and because he was still working even as he socialized. And, most importantly, Joey knew that once she started kissing him, she wouldn't stop and the couch in his office wasn't going to suffice for what she had in mind tonight. As they kissed, Joey brought her hands to the buttons of his navy dress shirt and opened them one by one. Once his shirt was open, she slid it off his shoulders.

He broke away from her to yank his wifebeater over his head as she tugged the hem of her red shirt upward. Once free of it, she grabbed his belt to pull him back to her as she backed them toward the bedroom. She sighed at the feeling of his skin flush against hers. Pacey peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone as he unclasped her bra.

When they were inside, Pacey slammed the door shut with his foot while his hands undid the fly of her jeans. With the material loose, Pacey's hand slid down beneath it to brush her core through her lace panties. Joey moaned in pleasure as the liquid heat of desire coursed through her. "I need you now," she ground out.

"Impatient much?" he asked with a smirk as he purposely removed his hand.

"It's been months, Pace…" Joey unzipped the fly of his khakis, pausing to cup his straining erection, and hooked her thumbs over the waistband of his boxers, nudging them both down. "Off. Now." Joey commanded.

As Pacey separated from her to bend down and take his shoes and socks off so he could ditch his pants, he teased, "I'm not sure I appreciate being treated like your sex object. I have feelings you know."

Joey snorted at that as she removed her own shoes and jeans. "I'm sure you're really broken up about it."

Naked, he said, "I am. I mean we haven't seen each other in months. Don't you want to talk? Learn about my life here good old Capeside without you?"

Joey shimmied out of her panties and crawled onto the bed. She laid on her back with her head on the pillows and her arms above her head, which she knew accentuated her breasts, and then let her legs fall open wide revealing her most intimate place to his gaze. "Don't you ever get tired of talking, Pace?"

Pacey's response was to pounce onto the bed and pull her into his arms, showering her with kisses as he slid inside her.

Joey gasped in pleasure at the feeling. She'd been so empty for so long and only he could fill the void. Normally they'd go slow, teasing each other to the brink only to pull back to prolong the ecstasy, but not tonight. It was hot, fast, and furious between them, with Joey needing him as much as she could tell he needed her to satiate their pent-up desire. It was only minutes before they fell over the edge together.

 **~zzzzzzz~**

At Gail's wedding, Pacey approached Joey, who'd been conversing with some of their old high school classmates.

"Dance with me?"

"Only if you promise not to step on my feet," she joked as she took his hand.

"I'm not the one in this relationship with freakishly long finger toes," he retorted, which earned him a slap on the arm once they found a spot on the dance floor.

They danced in silence for a few minutes as Pacey reveled in the feeling of her in his arms again after such a long absence. Even though they made love several times last night, it still wasn't enough. It never would be, at least not for him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked when he'd been quiet for a while.

"I was thinking that I'd forgotten how much fun I have when I'm with you, that's what."

Joey smiled at his confession, but before she could respond, Jen tapped her on the shoulder and asked to cut in because Dawson wouldn't let her lead. He was frustrated over giving up Joey to Dawson, but couldn't be mad at Jen. He'd missed her and wanted to catch up. Although he and Jen conversed lightheartedly about her life in New York and her daughter Amy, Pacey couldn't help but eye the soulmates out of the corner of his eye. Dawson had that look he always got around Joey despite her five-year relationship with him and Joey looked nervous. When Jen saw what was holding his attention, she rolled her eyes and maneuvered them over. She whispered, "You owe me," before making an excuse about needing to switch back because he was stepping on her feet. As she danced away with Dawson, he caught her eye and winked at her, causing Joey raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the save," she said gratefully. "That was like an acid flashback to high school."

"Thank, Jen. It was all her."

Joey laughed. "I will."

They danced to _Have a Little Faith in Me_ for a few measures before he said, "Were you going to say something before we were interrupted?"

He saw Joey swallow convulsively and got worried. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Even if it was bad, which is what usually went down when they danced at events like this.

"This isn't working for me anymore, Pace."

Heart sinking, Pacey stopped dancing. "What?" Then he bit the bullet. "Are you breaking up with me?" If his heart was about to be ripped out of his chest, better to do it in one swift motion than slowly.

She eyed him with confusion. "No." Then she adamantly added, "Of course not." She paused and took a breath and then blurted, "I think we should get married."

" _What?_ " She just said the word marriage, didn't she? She had been so content with he way things were that he'd never bothered proposing and jeopardizing the status quo. He was afraid mentioning marriage would make her want to run, so he'd resigned himself to being happy with the commitment they had.

Nervously, she rambled, "I mean only if you want to. Because we hadn't discussed it. And I wasn't sure if it was because you don't want to or because you think I don't. But I missed you so much the last six months and I want to know that you'll always be here to come home to. And…"

He clasped a hand lightly over her mouth to stop her from talking. "It's what I've always wanted. You're it for me, Jo." Then he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

A heartbeat later Joey yanked him up by the lapels of his suit jacket and shouted, "YES!" with more girlish glee than he'd ever seen from her in the twenty years he'd known her.

As the guests (all but one) clapped in happiness for them, Pacey captured her lips in a tender kiss, dipping her for the sheer romantic schmaltz of the moment. When they came up, he pulled back and whispered, "Thank you," as he placed a featherlight kiss on her cheek.

|~The End~|

 _P.S. Jen doesn't die. She's there to be a bridesmaid at the wedding. Hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the last part of season six and the finale! Please leave reviews_.


End file.
